


Right here with you, tonight

by berusama



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berusama/pseuds/berusama
Summary: Liam tries to sleep through Zayn having a naughty dream. Until it becomes apparent that said dream is abouthim.





	Right here with you, tonight

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted this to be a somnophelia fic, but the boys refused to get it on until they had talked forever, so it's mostly just fluff. so frustrating.

To say that Liam is having trouble falling alseep tonight is a bit of an understatement.

When Zayn had fallen asleep next to him on Liam's bed, half-way through the movie, Liam figured they'd just be sharing the space tonight. They've done it plenty of times before and it's too cold in the room to get up and move to Zayn's bed anyway. 

The problem, however, is that in all those times they've shared a bed, Zayn had always been a still, silent sleeper. And it's not like Liam needs the room to be completely quiet to fall asleep, but...

...when Zayn is making soft, grunting noises in his sleep that let Liam know _exactly_ what kind of dream he's having, well, Liam's finding it a little difficult to focus on sleep. 

He just keeps laying there, waiting for Zayn to make another noise or shift again. It's been twenty minutes since he turned the TV off and still he's wide awake. 

The duvet bunches suddenly over what Liam assumes is Zayn's hand, and he lets out this soft sort of pant that ghosts faintly over Liam's bare shoulder. 

 _Right_ , Liam thinks and is about to brave the cold of the room and Zayn's empty bed, because getting hard to the sound of his friend having a sex dream is not something Liam ever wants to experience, when Zayn lets out a soft moan. 

Liam freezes, muscles still tense from being about to climb out of bed, and stares wide-eyed at the ceiling because either he's going crazy or Zayn just moaned his name. In his sleep. While having a sex dream. 

 _This is not happening,_ Liam tells himself, but it doesn't stop the shudder that wracks his shoulders when Zayn keens lowly. 

Slowly, Liam turns onto his side to face Zayn. He can just make out his profile in the dark, and he looks like he's in pain. Except for how his lips are parted sensually, and his eyebrows can't seem to decide if they want to swoop up or down, and the way his chest rises and falls with each quickened breath. 

Liam stares at him for minutes, never mind how many, waiting and telling himself that he misheard. Until...

"Li," Zayn says on a soft moan, turning his hips further into the matteress, and Liam can practically feel the blood filling his dick, it happens so suddenly. 

"Fuck," Liam breathes, still looking at Zayn. "Fuck, fuck." He may or may not being panicking a little. 

Part of him wants to shove at Zayn's shoulder until he wakes up and grumbles at Liam to get his own bed, and part of Liam wants to shove he's own hand down Zayn's sweats and finish the job Zayn's brain started. 

Liam tries to push the latter thoughts away, but it's night and he's in bed, and he's conditioned himself to believe that this is the only time such thoughts _are_ acceptable, so that doesn't really work. 

He considers getting his ipod to drown out the noises, but that would involve getting up and if he's going to get up then he might as well go to Zayn's bed, and that would involve finding socks to help combat the cold duvet, so Liam just stays and keeps staring at Zayn like a proper creeper. 

Zayn grunts again and actually pushes his hips into the matteress and _what the fuck,_ because Liam could have sworn he'd learned that dreams really only last a matter of seconds or something. Is Zayn having multiple sex dreams about Liam? If he is, will be remember any of them in the morning? Will he be more likely to remember if Liam helps him reach the natural conclusion of said dreams? Is Liam actually losing his mind by thinking such a thing in the first place? 

Liam's thought are interrupted by Zayn letting out a short whoosh of breath and humps the matteress again, and before Liam can stop himself, his arm has shot out and is gently nudging Zayn's shoulder. 

"Zayn," he whispers, trying to wake him up, but Zayn only rolls with Liam's touch, because he's a deep-sleeping bastard, and ends up sprawled out onto his back. 

"Oh, god," Liam whispers to no one because now he can see all of Zayn's face, and that's really only made things worse. 

Zayn keens pitifully and Liam glares, whispering, "What do you want me to do?" exasperatedly. 

Except, well, he already knows what to do, and so does his body, seeing as how it's inching its way toward Zayn's. 

The duvet has already fallen down from around Zayn's shoulders, so Liam just helps it a little, running his hand down Zayn's arm, all the way to his hand. The skin on his shoulder is much colder than the skin of his forearm, so Liam rubs at it a little, cupping Zayn's shoulder in a completely friendly kind of way. 

Zayn sighs, turns his head towards Liam, and then turns the rest of his body too. But, what with Liam being so close now, he mostly ends up on _top_ of Liam. 

So now Liam's on his back with Zayn's front pressed to his side, which mean Zayn's hard-on is in full contact with his thigh, and Liam is pretty much torn between laughing at his own fate and crying over the unfairness of it all. 

"If you start humping my thigh," Liam whispers, "I will be very cross with you."

Zayn simply nuzzles into the crook of Liam's neck and shoulder. 

Liam rests his head against the top of Zayn's and tries very hard to focus all of his attention on the warmth of Zayn's body next to him and the comfort of the matterss under him. 

It still takes longer than it should, but eventually Liam is able to drift off to sleep. 

 

 

When Liam wakes up an undetermined amount of time later, it's still dark in their room and he's on his side. Spooned behind Zayn. With a massive hard-on, pressed right up to Zayn's ass. 

He wonders if maybe that's what woke him, and if he'll ever be able to share a bed with Zayn agian, and if he should just try to go back to sleep and deal with any potential awkward in the morning, when Zayn shifts. 

But, like, not a normal shift one makes while asleep -- which Zayn never does anyway -- or even the restless movements he was making earlier during his dream, but a full-on 'let me press my ass back into your groin' shift that has Liam clenching at the material of Zayn's t-shirt over his side. 

After a moment, Zayn's head turns ever so slightly so that his face is pressed further into the pillow, and Liam just knows that he's at least partially awake. 

So Liam does what any sane person would do: he waits. He's not quite sure what he's waiting for, or if Zayn will fall back asleep, or what time it is, but he waits. 

He's just about to drift off again when Zayn's hips push back into his again and this time Liam is just out-of-it enough that he doesn't quite bite back the soft moan that slips past his lips. Zayn's body tenses against Liam and, yeah, he's totally awake. Liam narrows his eyes at the back of Zayn's head. He can't quite believe that Zayn would take advantage of him in his sleep, but then again, Liam is the one with his dick pressed into Zayn's ass. 

' _Fine_ ,' he thinks. He'll just give Zayn a taste of his own medicine. 

Trying not to smile, Liam closes his eyes, eases all the tension out of his body and sighs sleepily against the back of Zayn's neck. After a few tense moments, Liam pushes his hips forward and breathes out, "Zayn," in his best immitation of Zayn's own sex-dream moans.

Liam can feel the rush of air leave Zayn's lungs from where he's pressed up against his back, and has to bite his lip to keep from laughing. 

He's expecting Zayn to pull away, to get up maybe, or to shove Liam to his own side of the bed, but what he's not expecting is for Zayn to slowly lace his fingers through Liam's where they're resting at Zayn's side, and rock his hips back into Liam's intentionally. 

The groan that excapes Liam this time is real, and Liam screws his eyes shut because Zayn has pulled their hands up to his mouth and has his open lips pressed to Liam's fingers. When Zayn exhales hotly and then follows his breath with his tongue along Liam's middle finger, Liam's hips stutter forward of their own volition. He clenches his hand around Zayn's and Zayn's body instantly goes from pliant to tense. 

Liam waits, staring at the back of Zayn's neck until finally...

"Liam?" Zayn whispers, quiet enough that had Liam been asleep, he wouldn't have been disturbed. Liam wants to be debating whether or not to answer, wants to be actually thinking about this at least a little, but really his mind is just blank with the desire to turn Zayn over and finish what they both started. 

"Yeah?" Liam breathes, not even a whisper, low and quiet enough that Zayn could ignore it if he wanted. He hears Zayn swallow. 

Then Zayn's hair is rasping against the pillow as he bows his head forward and presses his lips to where their hands are still intertwined. Liam can feel his own lips pulling up as he leans just that much closer to Zayn and presses his lips to the back of Zayn's neck, right over his tattoo.

There's a pause, and Liam is pretty sure they're both holding their breath, before Zayn begins to turn slowly onto his back. Liam leans up just the tiniest bit as Zayn's face is revealed to him. He's looking up at the ceiling, and Liam doesn't know if he's waiting or stalling or what, but their fingers are still tangled together so he squeezes Zayn's gently. 

Zayn's eyes cut to him, then back to the ceiling, then back to Liam. He looks anxious and somehow that gives Liam the confidence to plunge forward.

"So," Liam whispers, drawing the word out. "Heard you dreaming about me earlier."

Immediately Zayn's face scrunches up in embarassed amusement. "Oh fuck," he groans softly. 

"Yeah," Liam says, laughter in his voice. "Sounded like a pretty great dream."

"Shut up," Zayn says and rolls toward Liam to burry his face between Liam's side and the mattress. The rest of his body gets pressed right up against Liam's front, right into Liam's hard-on. "Not like you have any room to talk," Zayn mutters into the mattress. 

Liam opens his mouth to say he was faking it, but then again: hard-on. "You started it," Liam says instead, poking at Zayn's side in an attempt to make him roll over. Zayn jerks away from Liam, giggling, and in the process his thigh comes up to nestle between Liam's. 

"So?" Zayn says, still squirming away from Liam, who props himself up to give chase on his hands and knees. "You trying to say you want me to finish it too?"

Liam stops, hands braced on either side of Zayn's head, and gives Zayn a look that should say, 'you said it, not me,' but might actually look more like, 'yes, please'. 

Zayn's face softens. His hair is sticking out at all angles, and his t-shirt is too big on him and his breath smells like stale mint, but Liam is still struck by how much he just _wants_ him. Wants his face next to Liam's on the pillow and wants his scent on Liam's clothes, wants his teasing flirtation to be real and not just on stage, wants to be allowed to stare at him while he reads and harmonize with him in the shower. Liam just wants Zayn and normally these thoughts are forbidden when Zayn is looking at him, but it's the middle of the night and Liam's allowed. He's allowed to _want_ right now. 

"Because I will..." Zayn says, lowly, and Liam has to think for a moment before he can place the context of Zayn's statement. And then his brain fries a little. 

"What?" he says, when really he just wants to be kissing Zayn. "Why? What?"

"Why?" Zayn repeats, lifting his eyebrows at Liam. "Do you even pay attention when I'm around you?"

"Of course I do," Liam says quickly, more like exhales the words in one breath, because he can't quite believe this conversation is going where it seems to be headed. "I can't not pay attention."

Zayn's face clears suddenly and Liam can practically feel the moment closing in around them.

"This whole time... did you think I was just messing around?"

"Yeah," Liam says, nodding. 

Zayn exhales softly and even though his eyebrows swoop down, he's starting to smile. "I just thought you were really _really_ straight."

Liam huffs out a laugh and suddenly he feels like he could run a million miles or fly or just cry because something in his chest has unclenched and he feels lighter than ever. 

"Zayn I-" he stops himself, unsure where he was going with that. He what? Has been waiting for this conversation for years? Is terrified of what this means for them now that it's happening? Wants to kiss him so badly that he feels like he's about to vibrate out of his skin? "I really like you."

And even if that's nothing like the things he wanted to say, Zayn beams at him like it's all he wanted to hear. 

"I really like you too."

Liam nods and says, "Cool," but his brain is going into hyper-drive because what does this mean and what is allowed and what's too much and is this a dream because it seems pretty real, but his dreams about Zayn always seem real when they're happening. 

But then Zayn grins up at him and Liam's brain presses mute on his thoughts and worries. They're still there, but they're silent now in the presence of Zayn's smile. 

"I feel like we should be kissing," Zayn says softly, still smiling.

"Okay," Liam says, because there's really nothing else to say, and dips his head down until his lips are pressed gently against Zayn's. 

Zayn arches up into the kiss, a firm press of lips until he shifts slightly, and then their lips are slotting together and Liam can feel heat and moisture and everything perfect in the world. 

He opens his mouth a little and the wet little noises their lips make cause his ears to burn, but in the best possible way. Carefully, he eases himself down on top of Zayn until their legs are tangled just like their lips and he can feel the length of Zayn's erection pressed to his hip. 

Zayn nudges his hips up and his tongue darts out to swipe across Liam's lower lip, and Liam can't help the soft groan that sounds at the back of his throat. His own hips grind down almost instinctually, and he runs a hand down Zayn's torso, then back up under his shirt.

Zayn's skin is soft and smooth, and Liam loves the way he arches into his gentle touches. When he actually gasps from Liam's fingers over his nipple, Liam swallows and shifts so that he's braced more above Zayn. This time when he grinds his hips down, their erections are lined up next to each other and the kiss breaks as they pant into each other's mouths. 

"Liam," Zayn whispers. His hands are trailing their way down Liam's back until they rest unabashedly on his arse, and then Zayn is bending his knees and pressing up as he pulls Liam's hips down. "C'mon."

Liam huffs out a laugh and palms Zayn's thigh. "Okay," he says, "okay, wait. I want-"

When he doesn't finish his sentence, Zayn tips his head to the side and gives Liam a small, encouraging smile.

"What do you want?" he asks, like no matter what it is, he'd be able to make it happen for Liam. Like it's the easiest question in the world. 

"Here," Liam says, unsure of how to put it into words right now. He slides to the side and then gently guides Zayn to roll until he's on his side with Liam spooned up behind him. 

It's the same position they were in when Zayn thought Liam was having the naughty dream, but this time Liam's hand hand is creeping down Zayn's chest, towards his boxers. 

"Yeah," Zayn breathes out in a rush, and the only problem with this position is that Liam can't see Zayn's face right now. That's easily remedied, however, when Zayn leans back over his shoulder to press a kiss to the corner of Liam's mouth. 

Liam slots their lips together again, and boldly slips his hand past the waistband of Zayn's boxers. 

Zayn exhales a rush of air straight into Liam's mouth as soon as his hand curls around the base of Zayn's cock. "Shit, Liam," he says, his voice low gravely.

Liam shoves his own hips forward into Zayn's arse, shoves forward as his hand pumps down Zayn's cock, and it's almost perfect. 

"Wait," Liam says, the loudest he's been all night, and he springs up from the bed.

"What?" Zayn gapes at him, but stops when he sees Liam shucking his underwear and digging in his bag for something. 

Wisely, by the time Liam returns, Zayn's underwear has disappeared too. 

"Okay?" Liam asks as he kneels back onto the bed behind Zayn, waving a small bottle of lube. Zayn nods and pulls Liam back down into their spooning position. 

Liam slicks up his own dick and slowly presses it up to Zayn's bare ass. Zayn shivers and then _pushes_ back. Liam's dick slips between his cheeks and it's kind of the best thing ever. 

In appreciation, Liam wraps his still-slick hand around Zayn's dick and begins to pump his hand and hips in earnest. 

Zayn groans, reaching back to claw at Liam's hips and urge him to move faster. Liam tightens his grip, and Zayn starts keening low in his throat. 

"Please," he gasps, barely loud enough for Liam to hear him, "please, don't stop."

Liam keeps up the speed until Zayn is arching against him and coming, miraculously, into Liam's fist.

When Zayn collapses, Liam lifts his hand, feeling the lube and come between his fingers and it should be disgusting, but honestly he's kind of fascinated by it. 

"C'mere," Zayn says, and then he's grabbing Liam's hand and scooping as much of the gunk off as he can. He turns, moving quicker than Liam would have thought from a Zayn who just orgasmed, but then Zayn gets his hand around him and Liam stops thinking entirely. 

Zayn's pace is quick but the lube and spunk ease the way and soon, Liam is thrusting into each pump, his clean hand in Zayn's hair and his lips against Zayn's cheek. 

"So good," he manages to gasp, trying to force his hips as close to Zayn as he can get them, his entire body tense and on the verge of breaking. 

Then Zayn whispers, "Come on, come for me," like it's all he wants, and Liam does not disappoint. 

 

Once Liam returns to consciousness and they've cleaned up and migrated to Zayn's freezing but clean bed across the room, he pulls Zayn close under the cold sheets and asks, "Will you tell me about your dream?"

Zayn laughs the exhausted laugh of someone already half-asleep, and the sound makes Liam grin against the top of Zayn's head. 

"Yeah," Zayn says, his breath puffing out across Liam's chest. "Tomorrow."

"Okay," Liam agrees, trapping Zayn's cold feet between his own. "Tomorrow."  



End file.
